


Hora do Banho

by Lumuslua



Series: Hora De: [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Comedy, Do Kyungsoo|D.O/Park Chanyeol, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hora de, Kids, Lumuslua, Serie, Siblings Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: KyungSoo jamais imaginou que dar banho em uma criança fosse ser a prova mais difícil de habilidade e resistência que ele teria que passar. Ainda mais quando nada, nem ninguém esta a seu favor, principalmente o pequeno BaekHyun.{ Exo!kids || Fluffy || au!Neighbor }
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Hora De: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hora do Banho

**Author's Note:**

> Uma seriezinha boba e despretesiosa.
> 
> Também postada no [social spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/hora-do-banho-11062746)
> 
> Boa leitura ♡

Aquela tarde foi difícil o bastante apenas por tentar tirar JongDae do meio daqueles brinquedos no PlayGround do condômino, e o sacrifício que foi tirar BaekHyun da cola do irmão mais velho, na área das crianças foi pior ainda. Definitivamente KyungSoo não esperava que teria que enfrentar a terceira guerra mundial no seu humilde banheiro naquele começo de noite de inverno. Mas aquele dia estava sendo como um inferno, só que, infelizmente, os demônios eram aquelas crianças, e o fato de ChanYeol não ajudar nem um pouco, ao invés disso ele apenas atrapalhava, estava deixando KyungSoo extremamente irritado. Maldita foi a hora que quis ser um bom vizinho e aceitou cuidar daquelas crianças.

—ChanYeol, tira o JongDae todo molhado do sofá e leva ele pro quarto pra se trocar! —KyungSoo esbravejou dando um chute nas pernas do maior, que estava senta no chão, encostado no sofá onde um pequeno menino de oito anos estava pelado e esparramado sobre o móvel olhando para a televisão.

—Não precisa de agressividade, sabe?! —Murmurou se levantando. —Yah! JongDae! Não é nada educado andar pelado na casa dos outros. —Jogou uma toalha que estava pendurada na sofá em cima do menino.

—Eu não to andando, eu tô sentando. E Eu não to na casa dos outros. —O garoto respondeu. —To na casa do KyungSoo Hyung. Você que vive aqui enchendo o saco do dele e isso não é educado. —Mostrou a língua e saiu correndo de um ChanYeol tão criança quanto o próprio garoto.

Em um outro canto do apartamento KyungSoo corria de um lado para o outro atrás de um BaekHyun de cinco anos que segurava a toalha com estampa de cachorrinhos como se fosse uma capa, mas ela tinha uma touquinha com orelhinhas de cachorro que combinavam perfeitamente com o temperamento agitado de Byun. Detalhe, ele estava apenas de cuequinha do homem aranha. O maior já perdeu as contas de quantas vez conseguiu pegar BaekHyun, mas sempre que levava o mesmo para o banheiro o garoto dava um jeito de se contorcer todo e sair correndo. O moreno não tinha mais idade pra correr por aí, na realidade, nunca teve, se considerava o maior sedentário daquele prédio. Mas Byun BaekHyun conseguia ser pior do que aquelas partidas de queimado na aula de educação física no ensino médio, aulas essas que ele não sente nenhuma falta.

—BaekHyun, vamos tomar banho logo, por favor. —KyungSoo suspirou e parou de frente para o menor, separados apenas por uma pequena mesa redonda. Mais um pouco e o mais velho cairia de joelhos implorando por misericórdia.

—Não quero! —O garotinho sorriu travesso e voltou a correr, agora ao redor da mesa assim que KyungSoo foi atrás.

—Mas você tem que tomar banho, Coisa! —Grunhiu irritado puxando os poucos fios escuros de sua cabeça. Deu a volta na mesa e acabou batendo o pé na cadeira, lhe causando dor o suficiente para querer chorar ali, encolhido no chão. Ouvir as risadinha de BaekHyun foi como se um pequeno demônio estivesse rindo de suas desgraças na vida, o que era quase uma verdade.

—Você que é Coisa! —Gargalhou e fugiu rapidamente para sala sentando-se no sofá que ainda estava molhado.

KyungSoo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo três vezes antes de arregaçar as mangas de seu suéter natalino do filme The Nightmare Before Christmas e foi em direção à sala com muita calma e cuidado para não fazer barulho, agradecendo pela televisão ainda estar ligada no desenho que JongDae estava assistindo e BaekHyun ter se distraído com aquilo, mexendo as perninhas e olhando fixamente para a tela a sua frente. O mais velho foi se aproximando lentamente por detrás do móvel e assim que chegou perto o suficiente se jogou por cima de BaekHyun, derrubando-o e prendendo o pequeno entre seu braços, não caiu totalmente para não machucar o menino ou sufocá-lo. KyungSoo pode ouvir o gritinho agudo e a gargalhada logo em seguida, sentiu as pernas do garoto se debatendo em baixo de si. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquele joelhinho magrelo não doeu em seu estômago.

—Agora eu te peguei, Coisa! —Sorriu vitorioso e levantou-se com BaekHyun nos braços.

—Nããooo! Socorroo! —Se agitou para sair do aperto do mais velho. —Me soltaaa.

—Não sou louco. —KyungSoo jogou o menino em seu ombro e deu um leve tapinha em seu bumbum ouvindo mais um gritinho agudo e sons de resmungo e manha conforme ia em direção ao banheiro, mais uma vez. —Você tem que tomar banho! Esta fedendo e ficou a tarde toda no frio lá fora.

—Eu não tô fedendo. Você tá fedendo. —Bateu as mãozinhas nas costas do mais velho com um bico nos lábios.

—Eu não. Sua bunda que tá fedida, seu fedorento! —Riu fraco fazendo uma careta para BaekHyun que foi colocado sentado na privada.

KyungSoo assim que colocou o garoto sentado na privada, correu para porta e a fechou. Não iria correr o risco de deixar aquele garotinho arteiro escapar do banho mais um vez. Voltou para o menino que tinha os braços cruzados, um bico enorme nos lábios e uma toalha pendurada na cabeça. O mais velho achou graça, embora não fosse fácil deixar BaekHyun parado de baixo do chuveiro.

—Vamos! Levanta pra tirar a cueca e ir tomar banho. —Tocou no braço do garoto que pulou pro chão e correu pra um canto ao lado da pia.

—Eu não sou fedorento! —Esbravejou irritado com KyungSoo.

—Pra mim, quem não quer tomar banho é um porquinho fedorento. —KyungSoo disse enquanto ajustava a temperatura do chuveiro e pegando o sabonete líquido.

—Eu não sou porquinho, Hyung… —Murmurou batendo os pés e balançando os braços com lágrimas brotando em seus olhinhos.

—Então vai vir tomar banho? —KyungSoo viu que o menor negou com a cabeça.

O mais velho suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia e deixou o sabonete líquido ali em cima da tampa da privada, ligou o chuveiro e num rompante pegou BaekHyun, dessa vez fixou suas mãos por baixo das axilas do menor, levantando-o, fazendo a toalha cair. O mais novo agarrava os braços de KyungSoo e debatia as perninhas resmungando vários “não quero”, que o mais velho ignorou completamente. O moreno sorriu perverso e enquanto segurava BaekHyun o enfiou debaixo da água que caía tirando-o logo em seguida.

—HYUNG! —Baek gritou agudo, sentindo gotas de água deslizarem por seu cabelo até seu rosto e por suas costas fazendo caminho por dentro de sua cuequinha. —Soltaaa!

KyungSoo riu e fingiu que iria deixar BaekHyun cair, ouvindo mais um gritinho agudo. O colocou debaixo d'água novamente e o tirou como da última vez, fez esse processo até que BaekHyun estivesse todo molhado e passando a mão no rosto, risonho, para tirar a água que não o deixava enxergar direito. O maior abaixou o garotinho, que logo levantou os braços assim que seus pés tocaram o chão.

—Que foi? —KyungSoo fingiu não entender o que ele queria e se esticou para pegar o sabonete.

—De novo. Faz de novo, Hyung. —Riu abrindo os bracinhos de baixo do chuveiro.

—Como vou fazer de novo? Tenho que passar o sabonete em você, Coisa. —Riu esfregando as mãos uma na outra para fazer espuma e passou pelo corpinho do menino que fez um biquinho, cheio de manhã.

—De novo, Hyung.

KyungSoo, agora sem os protestos do menino, passou sabonete no BaekHyun, já sem a cuequinha do homem aranha, e o colocou debaixo d'água para enxaguá-lo normalmente. Pegou o shampoo dois em um de alguma marca infantil que a mãe de JongDae lhe deu e começou a esfregar com cuidado os cabelos do BaekHyun até fazer espuma. Parou de massagear os cabelos do mais novo e o olhou divertido, vendo o mais novo distraído fazendo um penteado estranho e arrepiado nos próprios cabelos. Aproveitou que os braços do menor estavam levantados e o pegou de novo, firmando mais um pouco o aperto, para o garoto não escorregar de suas mãos.

—Fecha os olhos, Baek. —Viu o menor apertar os olhos e logo abaixou a cabeça com a boca aberta quando KyungSoo o colocou debaixo do chuveiro.

KyungSoo brincou um pouco mais com BaekHyun, mas depois o desceu e então passou suas mãos pelos cabelos do mais novo, para garantir que todo o produto havia saído. BaekHyun esfregou o rostinho com as duas mãos, rindo e mostrando um sorriso banguela para KyungSoo que riu também e desligou o chuveiro. Mas o mais velho não esperava por outra birra…

—Não, Hyung! —BaekHyun falou manhoso e se virou tentando alcançar o registro do chuveiro. —Liga! Liga a água, Hyung.

—O banho já acabou, Baek. —KyungSoo foi pegar a toalha que estava no chão e a sacudiu antes de enrolar BaekHyun todinho.

—Ah, não! Não quero! —Bateu os pés e tentou debater os braços que estavam presos na toalha.

KyungSoo não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Mais um pouco e ele já poderia ser considerado louco, riu de nervoso e continuou a enxugar o mais novo, desde os pés até a cabeça. Pegou BaekHyun no colo, o mesmo estava mais preso e enrolado do que enroladinho de salsicha, mas ainda tinha boca e dela saia seus sons de manha e birra para ficar mais um pouco tomando banho.

—BaekHyun, se você ficasse mais um pouco ia virar um gato Sphynx de tão enrugado. —Riu, abrindo a porta e arrumando BaekHyun no seu colo, apoiando seus braços debaixo do bumbum do mais novo. Sentiu o garoto encostar a cabeça em seu ombro e se lamentar.

—Eu não ia virar um gato Estinques exugado, Hyung… —Murmurou manhoso.

KyungSoo gargalhou, mas aquela diversão não durou muito já que no caminho para o quarto, uma poça de água o impediu, fazendo o mais velho deslizar e cair de costas. Mas ele foi rápido o suficiente para colocar a cabeça de BaekHyun rente seu peito e segurá-lo firme com o outro braço, antes de ir com tudo de costas no chão.

O maior contou até vinte cinco vezes, vendo BaekHyun levantar a cabeça. Ele falava algo, mas KyungSoo não ouvia nada, apenas os próprios pensamentos suicidas, que lhe pareciam muito atrativos naquele momento. Olhou para o mais novo perguntando se o mesmo estava bem, viu BaekHyun aquiescer e rir inocentemente de sua desgraça.

—Vamos! Vou colocar uma roupa em você. —KyungSoo suspirou dolorido e fez menção de levantar, mas assim que levantou sua cabeça, um JongDae passou sem nenhuma roupa por si, com os cabelos ainda úmidos.

—Oi, Hyung! —Cumprimentou. —Eu vou pegar um Danoninho, ta?! —Avisou, se dirigindo até a cozinha.

ChanYeol vinha logo atrás de JongDae com uma cueca na mão, mas assim que viu KyungSoo deitado no chão com BaekHyun enrolado na toalha de cachorrinho em cima do mais velho, parou.

—KyungSoo-ah, aquele moleque é muito estranho. —Se agachou sussurrando indignado. —Ele não quer pôr nem a cueca. Eu até tentei, mas toda vez que eu colocava ele ia lá e tirava. Como pode? E ainda deixou a casa toda molhada. —Apoiou a cabeça nas duas mãos já que tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. —Aliás, que tipo de babá é você que dorme no corredor com a criança toda enrolada na toalha? —Ele se levantou e negou com a cabeça indo embora pelos corredores do apartamento. —JongDae, coloca pelo menos a cueca.

—Mas é uma coisa, viu?!... —Lamentou para ele mesmo e sentiu pequenas mãozinhas em suas bochechas e a testa de BaekHyun colada na sua, abriu os olhos se deparando com olhinhos travessos e um sorriso arteiro.

—Você que é Coisa, Hyung.


End file.
